Take me with you
by MWEH
Summary: SPOILER ALERT ONE/SHOT! After chapter 416. Seriously, a letter!


**This is just a short thing, a reaction to reading chapter 416 of the manga… after reading it, I thought of this scenario.**

**Enjoy!**

**PS. I don´t own the manga but you all probably know this.**

**Pic is not mine, stole it from an instagram account nalucouple who coloured it. Follow :)**

* * *

><p>I was running as fast as I could. Later I would think that I probably never had run that fast before. Ever.<p>

With the tears that was streaming down my face it was hard to see. Still, I didn´t slow down. People moved out of my way as I came.

"NATSU!"

In my hand I still held the top of Aquarius key. What was he thinking? Leaving me now? After everything that just had happened… How could he?

"NATSU YOU IDIOT!"

I didn´t know why I was running in that direction. All I knew was that he was leaving on foot because Natsu would never voluntarily get onto a train or into a carriage. And Happy wouldn´t fly him when they would travel a long way.

The pain that was stabbing my insides was making it harder to run. I wanted to hug my insides to make it stop, but I had to find him. I had to find him to ask him what he was thinking, leaving me with just a letter. _Just a letter_. We were partners, we were best friends…

Didn´t I matter enough for him to tell me in person?

Thinking about how he just left a letter. It reminded me of the time when we just had gotten back from Tenroujima Island. I had gotten back to find out that my dad was dead, and the last I had of him was a letter.

I never got to say good-bye. And Natsu is now planning on doing the same? He said he´d be back in a year or something. But that could change, things could change.

"NATSU!"

"Lucy?" I heard a distant voice, but that wasn´t the one I wanted to hear. I didn´t have time to talk to Erza.

"NATSU!"

I was crying even heavier than before, something I didn´t think would be possible. The tears were never ending.

"I won´t catch up to him in time."

It was a thought I couldn´t stop. But I had to find him. I didn´t know what I would do when I did, but I had to find him.

I wiped away the tears and sweat in a wide movement. And for a second, I thought I saw something pink and blue disappear around the corner.

"Natsu! Happy!" I panted.

With new strength I accelerated and turned around the corner by gripping the wall. Two meters away, they were walking. He turned his head and opened his mouth to say something but before he even made a sound I tackled him to the ground.

"What do you think you´re doing, Natsu Dragneel?!" I screamed at him sobbing. "You leave me a letter? A LETTER?! After all we´ve been through?! How dare you do this to me!" I pounded at his chest as I screamed at him. "We´re partners! We´re friends! You´re… you two… I don´t…" my words were lost in sobs. Before I could hit Natsu again, he took my hands and sat us up.

"I´m sorry Lucy. But I couldn´t tell it to your face. Leaving that letter was one of the hardest things I´ve done, even worse than writing it."

"Why did you decide to leave me behind?" I sobbed so hard I would be surprised if he even heard half of the things I said.

"Leave you behind?"

"Why didn´t you ask me to come with you? Am I too much of a burden?"

"No, you´re not. But I can´t take you away from Fairy Tail…"

"You can´t leave me!" I tried to catch my breath before I spoke again. "You guys are my closest family… I can´t stand to lose you too, not after Aquarius", the last part was only a whisper.

Natsu hugged me. "I´m sorry Lucy."

"Let me come with you", I said after a moment of hesitation.

"But the guild…"

I slapped his back. "If you leave them, so can I. I´m coming with you, and we´ll return stronger than ever before.

And I´ll be strong enough to protect my friends. I don´t ever want any of them to sacrifice themselves for me again.

"Okay", Natsu said and I hugged him tightly. "We´ll train together."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for grammar mistakes, didn´t read it through properly. If you see anything, feel free to point it out :)<strong>


End file.
